A building (e.g., residence, multi-family dwelling, office building, municipal building or the like) will often include heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) appliances to control the atmosphere (e.g., temperature) within the building. In some examples, a humidifier is included with the HVAC appliances to control the amount of humidity present in the atmosphere within the building. An example humidifier includes a tank, a heat source, and a valve for introducing water into the tank. As the heat source heats—and ultimately boils—the water inside of the tank, steam escapes the tank through a steam discharge.
In order to maintain a proper water level within the tank, additional water is added to the tank as steam escapes the tank. Water is added to replace the water that was converted to steam and to ensure continued operation of the humidifier. In some examples, a float valve is used to control the introduction of water into the tank. In another example, a water level sensor is installed within the tank and is configured to sense when the water level rises above the sensor. A controller is in communication with a valve and the water level sensor is used to introduce water into the tank when the water level within the tank reaches a predetermined level (e.g., the water level falls below the water level sensor).